


Rules to break

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Barry enjoys wearing panties, Collars, M/M, No Sex Bdsm Scene, Oliver doesn't appreciate his rules being broken, Otk spanking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: "Look at me, Barry."Barry breathed in deeply before daring to open his eyes, looking up at Oliver's stern expression sheepishly."What did I tell you about the food on the top two shelves in the pantry?""That I'm not allowed to take it, sir," Barry answered quietly, eyes flicking away in embarrassment. Oliver squeezed his face a little tighter until Barry met his eyes again."So why did you take not one, buttwopackages of cookies from those shelves?"





	Rules to break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



Barry had always been the kind of guy who kept to the rules.

Rules were made for good reasons: for your own safety, for the safety of people around you, to keep life fair and efficient to as many people as possible. Barry _liked_ rules. He didn't become a CSI - both a cop abiding by the law and a scientist abiding by the many safety rules and protocols of a lab - because he hated rules.

But some rules… some rules were just made to be broken.

Some rules were nothing but an invitation, a taunt. There was no good reason for making them except for wanting them to be broken.

Barry was honestly a good boy who always kept to the rules. Except for when he didn't.

 

Upon returning from his run around Central City, Barry immediately noted the dinner table was only set for one, and the pillow and the vinyl placemat on the floor beside it. He flashed to the bedroom to get rid of his suit and then to the kitchen in soft cotton panties he favoured, coming to a stop next to Oliver on his knees and the leather collar offered up.

Oliver had him wait for several minutes, his focus on cutting meat, before he stopped to rinse the knife and wash his hands thoroughly. Only then he turned to Barry, taking the collar from his offered hands and leaning over to press a kiss to Barry's forehead while strapping it around Barry's neck.

It was always on the same size, the leather slightly bent from where it would rest in the buckle, but Oliver still checked the tightness with a finger under the edge and a questioning hum to make sure.

"Thank you sir, it's good."

Oliver lightly patted his cheek. "Good. Dinner will take another ten minutes or so, so why don't you go lay down on the couch to wait until it's done? No need to crawl all the way there, you're going to be on your knees all evening."

Barry breathed in sharply at the promise and nodded, so when Oliver turned back to the preparation of the food he gingerly stood to walk back to the couch as instructed. It was nice that Oliver let him lay down and be comfortable while he waited, but patience had never been his strongest suit. The fact that Oliver didn't let him stay with him in the kitchen was… worrying _and_ exciting. It could mean a lot of different things.

Barry expected it meant he was in trouble this time.

He knew exactly why he would be in trouble, but that didn't stop him from worrying over it, chewing on his bottom lip as he rocked himself on the couch. Would Oliver punish him for what he was expecting to be punished for, or had he something else- or something more in mind? Or was he just going to give Barry a stern talking to? It was always hard to predict with Oliver and Barry was always so eager to please that this just didn't happen often enough to truly know for sure.

He fidgeted, he rocked, he chewed his lip and then his thumbnail and then the edge of one of the throw pillows and finally, _finally_ , Oliver came out of the kitchen with a normal plate of food in one hand and a much larger, deeper plate in the other.

Barry squirmed impatiently while Oliver placed the plate on the table and the one that was more like a bowl on the placemat on the floor. Oliver calmly sat down, ignoring Barry until he was comfortable, before finally patting the side of his thigh in the silent command for Barry to come over and kneel next to him.

Entirely out of patience, Barry flashed over to kneel on the pillow, glancing up at Oliver with his biggest, most innocent eyes to plead for leniency on using his powers without being instructed to. Oliver raised one eyebrow, face otherwise expressionless, and Barry knew there was no leniency to be had today.

_He was fucked_ .

"Enjoy your dinner, Barry."

"Thank you, sir." Barry squirmed a little under the flatness of Oliver's voice, but then quickly dropped down to all fours to start licking at his dinner. Oliver had cut everything into small pieces and put it in plenty of sauce to make it easier for Barry to lap up without hands. But it was still going to be a mess on his face and around the plate - the placemat wasn't there for nothing. It was humiliating to make such a mess of himself just trying to eat, hearing the ticking of Oliver's cutlery against each other and his plate as he ate like a perfectly civilised person without someone devouring his food face first in his plate right next to him. It made Barry feel inferior and embarrassed and it was _exactly what he needed_.

His face was covered in sauce so badly it would give the messiest of babies a run for their money when he finished eating, but he made no attempt to clean himself off. He simply sat back on his heels, kneeling quietly next to Oliver while his dom calmly ate his own dinner, sipping juice from a wineglass like he was having a classy dinner.

Only after he finished at his own time, Oliver scooted his chair back from the table and turned to Barry's kneeling form. With a tap against his knee he wordlessly ordered Barry to turn to him, and Barry did so eagerly to lean into Oliver's touch when he started to clean his face with a napkin.

"You know Barry… I was going to prepare a nice dessert for after dinner today."

Barry cringed slightly. Here it was, the _trouble_ he was in. Oliver's hand was gentle as always while cleaning his face though, no unnecessary firmness while scrubbing at the patches of sauce that had dried on Barry's skin now, just dabbing the napkin on his tongue to wet it to get Barry clean better.

"I went out to get ingredients just this morning. I was going to make you little cheesecake bites - I had seen the recipe and I really liked the idea because they would be bite sized and perfect for you. So I got this roll of biscuits to use for the base…"

Barry gulped and closed his eyes nervously. Hiding behind his eyelids had never really stopped Oliver though.

"So I was in the aisle of the cookies and I saw the ones you like so much. I took a package of it for after we finished playing, to treat you."

Oliver went quiet for a few long seconds that seemed to drag on forever. The now dirty napkin was quietly placed on the table, but Barry's chin was not released from Oliver's grip.

"Look at me, Barry."

Barry breathed in deeply before daring to open his eyes, looking up at Oliver's stern expression sheepishly.

"What did I tell you about the food on the top two shelves in the pantry?"

"That I'm not allowed to take it, sir," Barry answered quietly, eyes flicking away in embarrassment. Oliver squeezed his face a little tighter until Barry met his eyes again.

"So why did you take not one, but _two_ packages of cookies from those shelves?"

"B-because I was hungry, sir. And I was only stopping at home for a second to change after work before running to Central City."

"And you thought you should take the cookies from the shelves you are not allowed to eat from, instead of the much more suitable energy bars on the bottom shelf?"

Barry had no answer to that. There _was_ no good answer for that. He knew he had disobeyed the rules and he had no excuse.

"Barry."

"I'm sorry, sir," he whimpered, and Oliver sighed as he finally released Barry's chin.

"Come here." Oliver sat back in his chair and patted his lap, and Barry knew exactly what he was in for. He squirmed for a moment, not ready to face his punishment, but he knew it would only get worse the longer he waited. Oliver wasn't a patient man when angered, and even if he wasn't _really_ angry right now, it was close enough that Barry knew not to mess with him.

Barry pushed up on his knees, then levered himself the rest of the way up with the support of the dinner table and Oliver's chair, settling himself face down over Oliver's lap to present his panty-clad rear. He doubted he'd be wearing it for much longer, considering Oliver liked his punishments to be _punishments_.

There was no more talk. No more was necessary, because Oliver had already explained exactly why Barry was going to be punished. He would never leave Barry in doubt - he would even let Barry argue when he disagreed - but this was clear from the start. Barry knew what he had done and he had known it while he was doing it. He was ready.

He whimpered, hooking one arm up to cover his face. _He wasn't ready_. _He was sorry_.

Oliver started to spank him with slow, measured blows at first. Over the soft cotton panties, allowing them to dampen the blows of his open palm, for a proper warm-up. Oliver wasn't interested in beating Barry black and blue, he wanted to punish him with a proper spanking and it would be given to him lovingly. Deep inside, Barry felt that was the worst part of it. The fact that Oliver, the man who was the Green Arrow at night, who could snap his neck with his bare hands, would love him throughout the dishing out of punishment. It made him feel guilty and like a really, _really_ bad boy for being disobedient in the first place.

He kept going for much longer than usual though.

Barry had both hands to the floor on the other side to the chair to keep balance, wincing each time Oliver's hand came down. Soft whimpers were starting to spill and he felt his skin burning under the spanking, but the cotton was still there, still somewhat protective. It was odd and almost a little… unsatisfactory. Which was a weird feeling to have during a punishment spanking. Barry was not here to enjoy himself, and yet he felt himself craving more than what Oliver was dishing out.

It felt like an eternity until Oliver suddenly stopped. Barry was breathing heavily, just short of panting, but still balancing himself.

"Get up. Go to the kitchen and take off your panties. Soak them under the cold tap, wring them out and put them back on before coming back here."

Barry blinked, taking a second to process this before slowly, gingerly pushing off Oliver's lap. His eyes flickered to Oliver's face for just a moment, trying to figure out what was going on, but he didn't dare look Oliver in the eyes.

Both hands on his warm arse, he hurried to the kitchen to follow the order. He wriggled out of the panties and thoroughly soaked them under the cold tap, already biting his lip at the thought of having to put them on again. He wrung the cotton out as much as he dared to, not wanting to ruin a favourite pair of panties, and made a face as he pulled them back up over his thighs, trying to unroll the fabric over his hips with a shudder of disgust at the cold wet fabric.

He shuffled back to Oliver at the dining table and when Oliver patted his lap again, he placed himself over it like before, more confused then ever. Didn't Oliver care about getting his clothes wet? What was even his play?

Everything became _so much clearer_ the moment Oliver's hand came down again.

Barry yelped in surprise, jumping at the intensity of Oliver's flat hand landing on his butt with an almost hollow sound. The wet cotton made it _so much worse_.

He regretted silently wanting more now. He regretted taking the cookies while knowing Oliver had told him not to. He regretted _everything_.

He cried out, every time Oliver spanked him was _mean_ and painful and too sharp, too much- Barry kicked his legs to get off of Oliver's lap but his dom was always stronger, always fast enough to grab him even if Barry _should_ be the faster one here. He couldn't- he was too deep in to tap into the speedforce, just crying helplessly while he was spanked like the submissive, naughty boy he was. He tried putting a hand over his butt protectively instead but that too was made impossible when Oliver simply turned his arm on the small of his back, keeping him in a tight hold while his spanking went on relentlessly.

Every blow felt like fire, every blow was pain and stinging and burning and Barry _cried_ but Oliver wasn't done with him. Barry should've known better than to break the rules.

It was an eternity later that it finally stopped.

Or so Barry thought.

"You're going to soak your panties again now, and I will spank you until they're dry once more before your punishment is over, Barry."

"N-noooo, please I'm sorry sir, please-"

" _Barry_."

Barry sobbed and cried but Oliver's voice was so stern he didn't dare to disobey. He clambered off Oliver's lap to go back to the kitchen again,repeating the process of soaking and wringing out the panties and then pulling them back up with utter distaste. His backside felt like it was positively on fire and the cool wet fabric was actually a relief now… for as long as that would last.

And that wouldn't be long, because he would not be able to keep Oliver waiting.

He inched back in even more reluctantly than last time, but Oliver was waiting for him. Oliver was waiting and looking decidedly impatient.

"Please, sir…"

"Barry, don't make me wait for you."

Still sobbing, Barry bent over Oliver's lap again, his wet panties pressing into the already damp spot on Oliver's pants. Oliver picked up the spanking like there had been no break, and Barry cried and thrashed for it to stop after only two blows already. It was _cruel_ what Oliver was doing, even if Barry completely deserved it by breaking a rule knowingly like he did.

No, he hadn't just broken the rule knowingly, he had broken it _on purpose_. That's what Oliver was punishing him for. It was for listening to a clear rule, agreeing to it, and then breaking it for no other reason than because he could. He wanted to be punished but he regretted it now. This was not fun, this was a _punishment_ , and Oliver would make sure he understood that. It was entirely unfair and completely fair at the same time.

The crying and thrashing didn't help, no matter how long Barry kept it up. Oliver was too strong, like he always was, and Barry didn't dare to try hard enough, because he respected Oliver too much.

Every slap came down hard, every time Oliver's hand connected it burned, and every time Barry _knew_ and _learned._

He would not disobey this blatantly again.

The spanking seemed to last forever, but it did end eventually. Barry was unable to bring out any words anymore, begging long past him. Oliver stopped spanking to gently stroke his hand over Barry's burning arse and then finally giving his thigh a light pat to signal it was over.

"You can get up now, Barry. You've done well. Go lay down on the couch while I clear the table and get you something to drink and eat, and then we can watch some tv together, alright?"

Barry cried silently while nodding, letting himself slip off Oliver's lap and back onto his knees. He almost made the mistake of leaning back on his heels, stopping just in time to avoid that pain there.

Oliver did exactly as he had said, clearing the table and the floor from their dinner dishes, so Barry gingerly crawled over to the couch, sniffling and crying for the harsh treatment he'd been given. He kept crying after he laid down, face buried in crossed arms while his legs stuck over the arm rest.

When Oliver returned he had Barry turn on his side, allowing him to rest his head on Oliver's lap so he could curl up on the couch properly. Oliver stroked his hair with that soothing touch of his, and there was nothing like it to end Barry's tears. Not even when Oliver had caused the tears in the first place - no, it was his rightful punishment, so Barry had really caused the tears himself.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered quietly, nuzzling against Oliver's thigh while fingers carded through his hair.

"You've done so well for me, Barry," Oliver spoke soothingly. "Your punishment is over. You are forgiven now. Let's just relax so you can calm down, alright?"

Barry nodded, sniffling, fingers curling against Oliver's thigh right under his head.

Oliver had brought water to drink and other snacks to eat, even if Barry had stolen the good cookies that Oliver had bought for exactly this moment.

Even if Barry would disobey the rules, Oliver would still take good care of him after punishing him. Sometimes it was really overwhelming to realise just how much Oliver loved him and cared for him.

"I love you, Ollie," Barry whimpered softly, and Oliver promptly leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead, just barely within reach.

"I love you too, Barry. You're my good boy, now. You're always my good boy and I love you."

Barry sniffled one last time and then he relaxed, calming down.

Oliver loved him.

Punishment was over.

_Barry would not break any more rules for some time to come._


End file.
